Full Moons
by Arsenic Android
Summary: Sasuke bursts into Naruto's office with some interesting news and a scandalous newspaper. After hearing a whispered phone conversation, our favorite blue-eyed guy has to rethink his relationship with his best friend. AU, SasukeXNaruto


**Story:** Full Moons  
**Author:** Arsenic Android  
**Rating:** M only for safety reasons  
**Summary:** Sasuke bursts into Naruto's office with some interesting news and a scandalous newspaper. After hearing a whispered phone conversation, our favorite blue-eyed guy has to rethink his relationship with his best friend. AU, SasukeXNaruto  
**Disclaimer:** None of the characters or locations that resemble the anime, Naruto, are mine. Do I look like the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto? Didn't think so.  
**FAN ART:** Tis on my "author page"

This is my first fan fiction on this site, so if there are lots of spacing errors and such, I'm sorry. Hope you like it

_ItalicsFlashbacks_

* * *

I looked up from the massive amount of paperwork on my desk to observe Sasuke run into my over-cluttered office. He was panting pretty loudly, and was currently doubled over so I waited for him to breath normally all while gazing at his hand, which held up a large rolled up newspaper with a brightly colored front page. After a few moments of listening to his ragged breathing, I realized he wasn't panting, he was laughing. Sasuke rarely laughed in public and hearing him chuckle this hard in my relatively open office made me wonder what I had done.

I knew he was laughing at me, never with me or near me, but actually laughing AT me. That was Sasuke for you. Always the cool, collected Uchiha who would never dare crack a grin in another's presence, but with his best friend for many years, he would break into a hearty chuckle if I so much choked on a slurp of ramen.

Waiting for the comment that would soon pass my way from my manic friend who was currently wiping the tears away from his eyes, I drummed my fingers on my desk, knocking over a large file folder in the process. As I bent down for the file which looked as though it held all the paper you could make from the trees in the Amazon forest, I cracked my large head on the side of my desk, which caused Sasuke to cry even harder.

My secretary who was madly in love with my raven haired friend peeked around the door to watch Sasuke with hungry eyes. Noticing this, I got up, shushed her away, shut the large wooden door closed behind her, helping my still giggling friend into a plush chair, and then hit him hard in the head. He stopped laughing almost instantly.

"You'll ruin my hair dobe." That was all he said. Insufferable presumptuous insect that he was. As soon as he looked up to glare at me, upon seeing my face, he burst into raucous giggles once more.

"Fine. I'm going out to lunch now. Following me?" I paused in front of my door to watch Sasuke perform a miraculous transformation in front of my eyes. He brushed off his tight black shirt that he always wore and waved the newspaper in front of my face, sanity returning to him at last.

"Sit down. I've got to show you this." I grabbed the newspaper from his hand and walked over to my chair. Glaring at Sasuke, I unrolled the newspaper and stared at the cover. Under the headline: Great Beginning To First Annual Gay Pride Week, there was a massive picture of me wiping a bit of chocolate ice cream off of Sasuke's face. Choking out a "WTF??" I looked at the smirking boy sitting across from me and stared at him.

Here was Konoha's most popular newspaper, and on the cover of a special "gay pride week" edition, I was on the front page with Sasuke, looking lovingly at him while wiping off his face. I was ready to strangle someone, and watching my friend assess my reaction did not help me one bit.

Letting out a strangled cry, I looked to Sasuke, hoping he'd have some sort of answer. He did.

"It's Ino's first week as editor of the newspaper." He said matter-of-factly. I knew it! Ino was the biggest yaoi fan girl I have ever met, and she had been constantly trying to get me and Sasuke together for five years now, failing miserably as we had no feelings for each other.

"When did this happen!?" I yelled at him, causing him to grin happily once again.

"Think about it dobe." So I did.

"_I'm starving!" I whined, dragging Sasuke along the crowded streets. "Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" I began my chant, knowing that my friend would soon give in if I pushed hard enough. To my surprise, he nodded almost right away._

"_Okay, I'll get you some ramen if you buy me some ice cream now." I gaped at him. Did he not know that ice cream was for after ramen? _

"_Well, the ice cream stand is closer, and I don't eat ramen anyways." I had to agree with him._

_So, I pushed him down onto the nearest bench and ran to the brightly colored stand. Yelling out an order for one chocolate and one vanilla ice cream, I looked around me. It was so nicely decorated in Konoha today. Our large population seemed to all be here on this Saturday, celebrating something. I didn't know what, so I vowed to ask Sasuke once I sat back down with him._

_Grabbing the already dripping ice cream cones, I ran over to my raven haired friend, smiling in amusement as there was a large, adoring crowd around him even in the two split seconds I had gone. Sasuke always got hit on. Even by men a lot too, but today there seemed to be more in the crowd than usual. I pushed my way through, sat down on the bench beside him and handed him the ice cream._

_Most of the crowd dispersed immediately, although some stayed to gawk at me; I wasn't too bad looking myself. He thanked me gratefully, and began licking at his vanilla ice cream cone. Sasuke never liked chocolate ice cream, even as a kid, and today was no exception._

_People always assumed we were a couple, even if we told them otherwise. I guess being friends for so long, we were really comfortable together, and had a certain type of energy when with each other. _

"_Oi teme!" He turned to glare at me. "Is there some sort of festival going on today?" I asked more civilly. _

"_I don't know, let's go walk around." We stood up, still holding our dripping ice creams, and left to push through the numerous people in the crowded streets. At once, I noticed a ramen stand and gestured happily to Sasuke, accidentally hitting him in the face with my chocolate ice cream cone. I looked back and giggled. He looked angry, so I started running away, almost succeeding before being grabbed by the wrist and yanked back into the crowd._

"_Wipe it off" He growled menacingly. I laughed nervously as he handed me a napkin. I basically attacked his face and dropped the offending piece of material onto the ground._

"_I still feel sticky. Do it better" He ordered again, handing me a Kleenex. I resolved to make the best of this situation, so to make Sasuke squirm, I grabbed his face, held him close, and began cooing as I jokingly wiped off the rest of the chocolate smears. He stood still, and as my plan was not working, and his face was clean, I pushed him away, telling him to buy me some ramen right that instant._

"Oh. I see. It was a gay pride festival." Sasuke was still grinning happily at me, and I felt like whacking him upside the head. I think he noticed a bit of a twitch in my arm, for he raised his eyebrows at me and smiled some more.

"I shudder to think what this is going to do to my business." I groaned into my hands.

Sasuke just stood up and patted me awkwardly on the shoulder. "I'm sure no one will mind dobe. You already have so many clients, and I'm sure no one will be swayed to stay away just 'cause they think you're gay. In fact, it might help your business."

He was right. When Sasuke stayed home and collected money that his parents left him when they died, I was out being the president of my own company that I had created a few years before, and I was now getting quite popular.

When I was in high school, I had graffiti-ed the picture of the school's founders, and when my English teacher, Iruka, found out, he gave me a week worth of detentions, where I had to spend two hours after school with him. When he found my notebook full of doodles, he grudgingly told me that he rather liked the work I had done with the founder's picture, and he vowed to get me to improve on my talent. Since I was a bit of a delinquent, and had no parents, Iruka adopted me, paid for a bunch of art lessons, and invested in my business when it first started up. This proved to be a good thing for him, for now I had a client base of over five thousand; I was the president of a company that painted murals professionally, and Iruka was repaid handsomely.

So, in all, word going out that I was a gay man painting murals, which is supposedly what gay men are good at, I might get better sales, and business would shoot up.

"Okay teme, you win. But I'm not going to go around advertising that I'm gay, and if anyone asks, I'm not." I looked at the large clock hanging about my office door. "Ramen time! You're paying!" I ran out the door, leaving a bewildered Sasuke behind me.

* * *

The phone was ringing, and I felt way to lazy to get off my butt and answer it. I looked around the dimly lit room for the source of the persistent ringing. I clicked off the TV and grabbed the handset that I mysteriously found under my couch. Looking at the caller display and seeing "Uchiha, S" I pressed talk.

"Bert's Insect Extermination and Pizza Parlor, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'd like an extra large pepperoni pizza with onions and green peppers."

"Hold on a moment sir." I held the phone away from my ear and yelled in the opposite direction. "Freddie! He wants a large special, with extra cockroaches!" I turned my ear back to the phone to hear Sasuke chuckling.

"You know how mention of eating bugs grosses me out dobe."

"Why teme? Don't you have exotic tastes?" I could feel him cringe on the other end.

"Ya, ya, I got it. One time eating snails and you still won't let me forget about it."

"But your face was so funny!" I giggled madly into the phone, sounding like a hormonal teenage girl on crack. After I calmed down, I continued talking to my best friend. "Okay, what do you want?"

Sasuke whooped happily "You admit defeat?" I groaned. We had a little bit of a competition going to see who could annoy the other person on the phone the longest, and I almost always won, hence the reason for my funny greeting. But I was feeling hungry at this time, and I can't always think properly on an empty stomach.

Sasuke replied. "I was thinking dinner at my place tonight? I got new curtains." At that comment, I snorted very loudly into the phone, and giggled a response.

"So is out-of-the-closet-gay-man-Naruto interested in shmexy Sasuke's new curtains?"

Sasuke chuckled along with me. "No, but shmexy Sasuke wants out-of-the-something-something-Naruto to have dinner at his place 'cause he always goes to the mural-painting-gay-Naruto's place for dins."

I smiled. This is how close his friendship with Sasuke was; we could joke about stuff like this as if it was no big deal. Other people just saw him as a cold anti-social bastard, but only I and Sakura could see the better side of him.

"You're on shmexy Sasuke! I'll meet you at your house soon."

"Oi! Dins at the penthouse tonight. It's a full moon and I know how much you love my ceiling."

It was true. Since Sasuke and his older brother Itachi's parents had died in a car accident, they got all their money; they had been some high-ups in the music business, and now the two brothers were loaded. They both invested well, and Sasuke and Itachi shared a large mansion on the outskirts of town, and they both owned property elsewhere.

Sasuke's was a penthouse suite at the top of the Hilton Konoha, and at the top his living room, which reaches up about three stories, he has this enormous glass ceiling. On clear nights, we like to sit in his plush chairs and stare at the stars.

Full moons always make people react in certain ways. Maybe I should have realized the danger when I had the chance.

* * *

I pushed the door to Sasuke's suite, and gaped at the inside. I had been there countless times before, but every time that I entered, the place was always shocking. I had to say, Sasuke was an amazing decorator, and he definitely the money and the eye for it. Unfortunately, he didn't have the brains to remember that I knew where his spare key was, and I was intending to scare the living shit out of him. Now to just find him in the gigantic place.

I heard his voice to the right of me, and I peeked into the elegant dining room to see Sasuke standing with his back towards me. Perfect. As I was trying to think of the best way to sneak up on him, I heard him speak.

"I know, but he obviously doesn't feel the same." There was a pause "It was an amazing picture wasn't it? Sorry I had to cut out the headline, but it wouldn't have fit in my scanner otherwise." I head another pause, and I realized that he was on the phone. Gee, took me a while.

Sasuke chuckled and I suddenly got the feeling that he was talking with Sakura. He only laughs with us anyways.

The pink haired girl was currently living in Tokyo. She and her husband, Lee, had moved there because he wanted to start up another branch of the gym that he had made so popular here, and Sakura obviously wanted to go with him. Although Konoha had a large population, she always felt that she belonged in a bigger city, so Tokyo was the perfect move for her.

Sasuke laughed again, and I suddenly felt like I was intruding on something. But I had heard him talking about a "him" that didn't share his feelings, and I realized that maybe Sasuke was gay. If I could just keep listening, perhaps I could find out this mystery man, and help him with his love. I would do anything for my friend, and finding him find the perfect man, or woman, is something I would gladly do for him. Although seeing him with a man would be pretty strange.

Not that I'm homophobic. No, not at all. I had a few friends that were gay, or bisexual, like Gaara. For example, Sasuke's brother, Itachi, is a pretty good friend of mine, and he is gay, and it does not make me uncomfortable one bit. Although he has tried to kiss me a few times, claiming that I made him, err, hot, I had nothing against him, and I was thrilled that he finally gotten married with his boyfriend of two years, Deidara. They made the perfect couple, and Itachi had calmed down a bit since tying the knot.

I'm thinking that my concern was with Sasuke though. To me, he had always been straight, although rarely going out, but I would still accept him if he came out and declared his gay love for a guy that loved him back. I turned my ear back to the conversation at hand.

"Yes, I got it Sakura, tell him, whatever. You've been saying that to me for years now, but it's not going to make me do it." Years? I can't believe I never noticed this.

"I'm thinking that the newspaper today might help him along a bit too. We looked so cute together, almost like a real couple. Thank you Ino for getting that picture!" Sasuke laughed, "I know, it's rare that I would ever think about her in a positive way, but here, I'm doing it."

Newspaper that came out today. And why was he thanking Ino for some picture? Okay, cut me some slack here; I'm hungry and can't think straight. When I finally connected the dots, I jumped like some ninja move had hit me. My best friend liked me. What was I going to do?

Not wanting Sasuke to see or hear me and demand what I was doing, I slowly backed out of the front door, hearing my friend say his goodbyes to Sakura. Closing the door softly behind me, I heard one last phrase, almost muffled from the door.

"Ya, I have to go. Naruto will be here soon, and I have to look good. Love you dahhling." He put on a fake British accent as I stood dumfounded on his front step, thinking quickly. I must pretend nothing happened.

Breathing deeply, I loudly banged open the door and yelled "I'm HEEERE!"

Sasuke jumped quite a bit at this intrusion, but it didn't give me the satisfaction I had hoped, feeling like I was letting him down somewhat. I shouted the only thing I could think of, and that was "I want ramen!"

He chuckled to himself, grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the short hallway and I felt the contact that we were making. I never realized how warm and soft his hands were, and now that they were on my slim wrist, that was the only thing I could think of.

* * *

After a dinner of miso pork ramen, Sasuke pulled me over to the couch next to a huge potted tree that he had in his living room. Dinner might have been the hardest ones yet, as my mind was all over the place, but I succeeded in having a conversation about Sakura and how she was doing. Sasuke explained to me how she was feeling a bit lonely, because she had none of her old friends around, and that she wanted to come visit sometime soon to see the 'gang.'

I lay on the couch, and Sasuke put his head on my shoulder. It was one of those things with him, nothing sexual. He had been in the car when his parents got hit, and one day he had explained to me, all teary eyed, that it was frightening; seeing them one moment, and then they were gone. So, I knew that Sasuke needed to pat people or have some physical contact with them to know that they were still there, and they were real.

I ran my fingers through his silky hair and wondered what I was to do. It was no problem of me having a girlfriend, or not having enough time with him, it was a question of if I liked him that way. I remembered once explaining to Itachi that if the perfect person came along, if it was a guy, I might try it, although I had no gay urges before. I seemed to be one of those people that didn't go for looks, and Sasuke was pretty hot, even if he was a guy. He was my best friend though, and I wouldn't know if I could go through with it, It suddenly occurred to me that maybe Itachi might know about his little brother's crush.

"How is Itach-"

"Don't you love the-"

We had started talking at the same time, but I gestured Sasuke to finish his thoughts.

"The stars are so beautiful, don't you think?" Okay, I was beginning to see some of his gay qualities. I looked down, and noticed he was staring intently into my face.

"Mhm. So is the moon. You said it was full?" Don't blame me, I couldn't think of anything else to say,

"Mm." Sasuke murmured into my shoulder and I was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable, not because his actions were unwelcome, the events of the day were just starting to catch up on me. He continued, quieter this time. "Full moons make people do some weird things, hmm?"

I looked down into his swirling black eyes. I felt the urge to reprimand myself. Cut it out Naruto, you're getting too involved. This is just a simple conversation. Even though I knew what Sasuke was getting on about, I felt I should say something. Looking up at the brightly shining moon, I opened my mouth.

"What do you mean, weird things?"

Sasuke smiled into my shoulder. "Like, how more car accidents are reported at times of the full moon, and more crimes happen. It was a full moon the day my parents died. The anniversary of their death is in exactly a month."

I had known this guy long enough to hear the slight quiver in his voice. Not wanting a crying Sasuke in my arms, I chose to shut him up quickly by kissing him softly on the forehead. I heard a little 'urk!' of surprise come from him, and I patted him gently on the head.

"It's all right Sasuke. I'll be here if you need me." He knew I was serious because I never used his proper name unless there was a reason for me to.

"Thanks Naruto."

* * *

I had been watching him for a few weeks now, but nothing had changed between us. We were still as friendly as ever, but there was still a bit of insecurity on my part, resulting in a few awkward conversations that were entirely my fault. I seem to have a bit of a problem with taking very simple things the wrong way.

One day Sasuke had slapped my ass and told me that he had done it cause he saw a fly land on it. My mind is kinda fuzzy from that memory 'cause he hit me pretty hard on my head after I garbled some nonsense sentences at him about curtains and closets. He insists that he was joking, but I know he did it to just feel me up.

I've been trying to view him just as a friend, but that hasn't worked too well. He had been visiting my house for dinner once, and when I accidentally dropped and egg in his hair, (I was making a quiche. Rare huh?) he took a shower in my bathroom. As I was coming up to give him some towels that I had just snagged from the clean laundry, Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom with just his boxers on, steam coming out from behind him, completing the 'sex god' look. I just stood there, clutching the lavender scented towels and gaped.

He was wearing a pair of black, silk boxers, although they seemed to cling to him very tightly, so the words 'boxers' might not have been entirely appropriate. His hair was hanging down in front of his face and dripping onto what can only be described as the perfect body. He had very little hair on his chest, and I saw a dark trail leading into the tight silkiness of his boxers. I gulped.

Sasuke looked very pleased to see the effect he was having on me, and when I had failed to tear my eyes away from his body for the umpteenth time, he chuckled, stepped forward and grabbed the towels from my loose hands.

"Can't blame you for staring dobe. Although I am getting pretty hungry. Can you close you mouth for just a second and give me some dinner?" He patted me softly on the cheek and scraped his nail along my jaw line as he retreated back into the bathroom with my clean towels.

Oh my giddy gall darn gosh. I think I might be slightly attracted to my best friend. In my case however, 'slightly' might be the wrong word as I remembered his dripping hair and tight boxers. I had to get a grip.

After that eventful afternoon, it had been another week of torture for me, and I felt like I was ready to explode. On stressful day at the office, I couldn't work, for visions of Sasuke danced in my head, and I felt like downing a large glass of something alcoholic. At my lunch break, feeling like I was ready to hit someone, I realized I needed to talk about my 'issues.' I thought about my choices.

Sakura would be great to talk to, because she already knew about Sasuke liking me, but she'd only give me crappy advice like: "Cling to him all the time and he might give in," or "Next time you see him, jump him and hump him." Yes, I've heard Sakura talking like that when telling Ino that Shikamaru was perfect for her, and that the lazy guy would actually respond to something like that. Ino never followed her advice, but that's beside the point. And even if I did call Sakura, wasting a ton of money on long distance charges anyways, she would get way too into it and demand to hear all the juicy details. Then she might attempt to set us all up on three way call so she could hear our tear-jerking confessions of love to one another. Like that was ever going to happen. So Sakura was out.

Gaara was another option. Although, since he tended to go for 'rough' love, making some connection to his life and mine would be difficult. He could give me some great advice, somewhere along the lines of "Hold him up against the wall by his throat and tell him you love him" or "Tie him up and make him beg." M'kay. Maybe Gaara didn't quite have the right idea of what 'true love' was about, so I decided against calling him.

Suddenly, like a stroke of lightning had hit me, I had the perfect answer. Itachi. I could find out what he knew about his little brother's crush all the while getting him to figure out who I was.

I picked up the phone. And Sasuke walked in. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking at me through long bangs. Gods he was hot. Shmexy Sasuke is a pretty accurate nickname for him I decided.

"Hey shmex- Teme!" Coughing to cover up my mistake, I shuffled some papers on my desk and looked expectantly at my friend.

"Were you about to call me-"

"Oi! Let's go out for ramen! My treat today!" Sasuke looked at me unhappily. I was vaguely curious as to why he wasn't reacting to the fact that I just told him that I was going to treat him to ramen. I had only done it once before and he had choked on the huge wad of gum that he had been chewing.

"My parent's accident…mumble…tomorrow…" I got the gist of what he was trying to say and I helped him over to the overstuffed chair by my desk. Sitting down not so gracefully into the seat next to him, I grabbed his shoulders and held him close to me as he stayed silent. I knew he was appreciating the friendly-ness of the moment, so I didn't talk for a few minutes either. He mumbled into my chest.

"Is that a phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" I spluttered out something incoherent as I assessed my friend. He was grinning.

He quickly darted his hand between my legs and grabbed the offending object; the phone I was just about to use to call Itachi about my shmexy Sasuke problem. Darn him and his mood swings!

"Thanks for making me feel better dobe. I really needed it." He seemed sincere enough, so I grabbed the handset from him and cradled it in my arms.

"No problem." I grumbled.

"So, can you come over tomorrow and comfort me in my time of need?" Sasuke asked with a genuine smile on his beautiful face. Just 'face' Naruto! No need to add the adjectives!

"Yup." I answered him, "And I have a present for you." Well, it was partly true, even if I had just come up with the idea on the spot. I knew Sasuke liked the mention of presents, and the proof of this statement come instantly as his face split into the biggest grin I had ever seen him make.

He hugged me. I didn't know what to do, so I kind of patted him on the back and made noises that could have sounded like anything from growling to cooing. Although I did like the sensation of him being tightly pressed up against me, and being able to feel everything through his thin shirt.

The moment before I felt like I was going to turn into a giant blob of jelly, Sasuke released me. His eyes sparkled with some unknown knowledge and he turned to walk out the door, gesturing me to follow him.

All eyes were on the raven haired beauty as he switched back to his role of brooding Sasuke to walk through the crowded office building. I felt a light flare up inside me as realization hit me that I was one of the only ones to really understand him, get close to him, and be his friend.

He was hot though. Tight ass incased in dark blue jeans, slightly muscular arms, and tight shirt that showed off every curve of his masculine body, I was so in trouble.

* * *

Stopping by on the night of Sasuke's parent's death 'anniversary' with a bag of movies and wine, I was greeted by a grim looking friend. This was our tradition that we made many years ago on the first year after the accident. I would come over, bringing the sappiest movies I could get my hands on, some wine, and my general happy self, and we would sit down, get extremely drunk, and watch some tear-jerking movies and cry our eyes out. Not very manly, I know, but that's how I helped Sasuke cope, and for my friend, I would do anything.

He led me over to the couch in his fantastic living room right across from the big screen TV and sat me down. He fell back into the cushions and muttered at me to help myself to what I wanted on the coffee table laden with numerous types of chips and popcorn. Instead, I walked over to his spotless kitchen and got us some glasses for the wine. When I got back to the couch, Sasuke grinned at me.

"Dooobe, where's my present?"

I flinched slightly. I needed everything to be perfect.

"I'll give it to you later."

A few hours had gone by, and we were both slightly tipsy. We were just talking about everything, Lee and Sakura, Gaara, and even our old high school gym and health teacher, a perverted guy by the name of Kakashi.

"You know," Sasuke drawled, "He always looked at me like I was a piece of meat. And when he'd come over to answer my questions, he would breath naughty words into my ear."

"No way!" I cried. Relieving old times with Sasuke was better than I thought, he told me such hilarious stuff.

"And that's when I figured out that I was bi!" My laughter stopped abruptly. First of all, since I knew that Sasuke had feelings for me, finding out that he was bi was no big deal, but the fact that he only told me this now was something else.

My friend had stopped laughing too, and refused to meet my eyes. "I'm sorry, I kind of forgot that you didn't know." Sasuke was turning crimson. "Uh, so do you think any differently of me now?"

I leaned over and hugged him. "I'd like you anyways teme, you don't have to be straight for me to be friends with you." I could feel the heat coming off of his face into my chest.

"I want to give you your present now." I lifted up Sasuke's chin with my finger and kissed him lightly on the lips. Taking it as a good sign that he didn't pull back, I kissed him harder, making him create a low guttural sound that curled my toes. He deepened the kiss, making it seem as though he was intending to gain control. I smirked into his lips, pressing him back into the cushions of the couch and straddling him.

I felt Sasuke's tongue against my lips seeking entrance, which I gladly gave. The new explorer set about mapping the inside of my mouth making me moan against him, and gripping the hem of his tight shirt and slowly sliding it up. The delicious sensation suddenly ceased. Sasuke had pulled back and regarded me through lust filled black eyes.

"What are you doing dobe?"

I wasn't quite expecting the question, and hearing Sasuke make sounds like that had made all my brain functions shut down. So, I stuttered out the only thing I could think of, which was unfortunately, "I want ramen!"

My friend chuckled, he hadn't expected on receiving anything coherent either. He kept on staring, with his head cocked to the side.

"Naruto, why did you do that?" Oh shit. He used my name. He only ever uses my name in, gulp, serious situations. So, attempting to avoid the awkwardness of silence, I blurted out the only thing I could think of, which didn't do much to help the tension between us.

"IheardyouonthephonewithSakura, and irealizedthatimightlikeyou?" Sasuke blinked.

"What did I say Naruto?" There's my name again. Shitshitshit. He's going to castrate me isn't he?

"That you've liked me for years and the picture in the newspaper might make me rethink my orientation?" Sasuke snorted.

"Is that really what I said dobe?" Thank goodness he wasn't using my name anymore.

"Maybe not the exact words, but something along those lines." Sasuke looked happier than freaking Ronald McDonald hugging little kids.

"So you like me then?" He beamed. I didn't quite know what to do, so I just nodded.

"Yes!" He punched his fist in the air. Then he turned to me and growled in my ear, "And I am going to fuck you into the mattress. I've been wanting to do that for years."

* * *

Needless to say, Sasuke and I became a couple, and we've now been going out for five months. We are the proud owners of eight containers of different flavored lubricant, eleven overstuffed boxes of many different kinds of condoms, two cock rings and a bright purple vibrator.

We both discovered something that night. We love sex. We love anything physical to do with each other, and most of all, we are best friends and lovers put in one jumbled box of vanilla flavored, ribbed condoms.

Another thing happened that night.

_We both lay panting, drenched in sweat, extremely hot, but still clutching each other. _

"_Hey, when you said that Kakashi made you bi, what do mean by that? Did you seriously think our pervy teacher was hot?"_

"_Come on! He had the perfect ass and did you see his muscles when we played games in gym? Sexy!"_

"_Oh jeez." I buried my face into his neck and willed myself to get rid of the naughty, albeit hot, images floating around in my mind._

Full moons do make people do some pretty weird things.

Well, I hope enjoyed this, please review! :D


End file.
